The Perfect Weapon
by Xx.Knight.Xx
Summary: Ana Disc is a normal African British girl. Or so it seems. She has scars from her past and it isn't pretty. Suddenly, she's discovered by MI6. What could they want with her?
1. A Taste of the Unnatural

_Crack!_ , went the meter stick of Mr. Lestrange. ", what is the answer of the question on the board?" the voice of Mr. Lestrange snapped. Ana had been zoning off think about her life and how different she was.

"Its y=k/x" she answered. was baffled that she knew the answer when clearly she wasn't paying attention. "C-correct" he stuttered.

Then, she saw Tom Harris and Alex Rider give her thumbs up. Ana simply nodded toward them. They both knew something was wrong with her. It was if she was hiding something. All the other girls always said that she had scars on her chest and arms. Or that she had unnatural muscles for a girl.

Maybe she was like Alex or something happens at home. But, the only thing that anyone knows is that she's really athletic and is smart. Tom could hear Sabina, Alex's crush, talking trash about Ana.

"I heard that she thinks she's all that just because she's as good as the boys in gym" one of Sabina's friends said. "Well, I think we should give her a visit" Sabina smirked.

A few seconds later, the school bell rang announcing the end of the day. The class filed out and headed outside into the warm sunshine. Ana's black shoulder length hair blew in her face as she pulled out her _Lightning Bolt_ bike. She had it customized so it had her full first name in the base and front tire.

"Hey, Cityana!" a voice called. She cringed at the sound. It's not that she hates her name; it's the voice that called her, Sabina.

"Yeah?"

"So, you think that you're better than the rest of us?" Sabina spat. Ana realized what was going to happen; she was going to be teased.

"No, just you" she smirks.

"Yeah right, what American is going beat me?" Sabina scoffed. "This one", Ana stood. Then, a crowd grew around them, ready for a catfight.

"This that a challenge?" Sabina mocked Ana. "Yes, it is" Ana answers. "Fine, I'll show you a fight" Sabina said. Sabina suddenly throws a punch to Ana's stomach. In a flash, Sabina's arm is pinned to her back. Ana leaned into Sabina. "You're not worth the time or my strength" Ana whispered in Sabina's ear. She stepped away and mounted her navy blue bike and pedaled off.

In a distance was a black car with two men inside. Both wore black suits and sunglasses. "Test her, then bring her to the bank" one ordered into a phone.


	2. Caught Up With the Past and Masks

After the ordeal with Sabina, Ana quickly rode home. When she opened the door to her house something seemed eerie. The classical music that usually played wasn't on. The screams of joy from her younger brothers weren't there. She walked inside and saw that the furniture was gone. Every little thing that her family owned was gone. Ana's dark eyes widened with shock. She ran into the dining room and saw that the chairs weren't there, or the china her mom had collected.

Every bathroom, bedroom, the basement, her dad's office, and the attic were cleared out. They were so empty that Ana could hear her own breath echo off the walls. The only place she didn't check was the loose floorboard in her parents' room. She got inside and pulled the floorboard out from the others. Underneath the coving of glossed wood were all of Ana's weapons. One by one she pulled out the dark arsenal. Guns, knifes, blades, and grenades were piled next to Ana. She strapped two knifes to her thigh, a gun and two grenades to her waist then darted to the patio.

Outside she saw her mom and dad bleeding next to each other. Her little brothers held each other knowing they were on the brink of dying. In front of Ana was a man, clad in pink Japanese kimono and with a woman's theater mask. Ana quickly pulled out her loaded shotgun and aimed it to the man's back.

"Step away from them now!" she barked. The man slowly turned around from her family and cocked his head at Ana. She could see malice and hate in his eyes. Both feeling were channeled for Ana.

"Well, well, well! Isn't Ana? I'm surprised you survived after your escape" The kimono man faux smiled.

"I'm not the one who sold themselves to the so called overlord" Ana hissed back.

"Well then, if were going to continue our brawl from so long ago, let's do it in the traditional fashion" the masked man ordered. He threw Ana a gold and black half mask that she realized was her own from her vile past. She caught it and placed it on the right side of her face. The mask made a lightning like crease on her face.

"Let's finish" said Ana. The man shot into the air and unsheathed a silver sword. He darted toward Ana and slashed it toward her abdomen. Ana saw his move before he executed it. She held out her gun and the blade of the sword rammed into the trigger and finger slot. The man stared at her in disbelief.

"Surprised?" she smirked. She kicked the man in the ribs and he flew into the patio wall.

"You see, you taught me everything that you know. That was your mistake because you don't know what I know" Ana laughed. She threw kimono man's sword over the patio.

The man threw a dagger from his pant leg and it pushed into Ana's hand. Ana screamed in sheer pain and fell to her knees. The kimono man loomed above her body and ruthlessly kicked Ana's gun from her hand.

Suddenly, Ana heard whirling of a helicopter. She looked up and saw the bulky shadow of a 5L6T9-2 copter. It dropped its ladder, ready for the kimono man. All of a sudden men in black walked into the barren house with an old man with silver lined hair.

"You are under arrested Kimono Man" the old man ordered. Kimono Man quietly had crawled up to Ana as she was distracted. He snatched the knife that was at her thigh and held it to her slender, nutmeg neck.

"Either you let me go or the girl dies" Kimono Man demanded. While the old man and the men in black watched Kimono's every move, Ana reached for the second blade on the inner side of her left thigh. As Kimono pushed her toward the patio door, Ana slipped the knife up the sleeve of her trunk jacket.

"No one try anything hasty or the lives of a teen and her family will end" Kimono sneered.

As he and Ana neared the ledge of the patio, she let the knife drop into her palm. She eyed her surroundings and saw the gun she had dropped a few yards away. Ana plunged the knife into Kimono Man's thigh.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! BITCH!" He cried in aching pain. He let go of Ana and tried to stop his blood loss. Ana dove for the dropped gun and held it to Kimono's head. Her own blood dripped off the gash from her hand. It swirled around the handle of the silver gun that now gleamed red.

"I think you need to take him now." Ana ordered the men. Oddly, they obeyed her and took the Kimono Man.

The elderly man went up to Ana. Can I help you, sir?" she questioned the man.

"Yes, I'm Alan Blunt" he responded.

"Ok?"

"I'm the head of MI6, British Intelligence"

Ana stared at Alan Blunt, well, bluntly. "You, MI6? With the army?" Ana asked. Blunt nodded and waited for her reply.

Ana suddenly began to laugh. At first it was a chuckle, but when she began to think about it more, her laughter grew; from chuckles to laughs to a heart wrenching mix of laughing and coughs.

"Yes, it's funny and all, but you work for us for us now." Alan Blunt said. Ana suddenly stopped laughing just as quickly as she started. Her eyes were as wide as a lemon. Her mouth hung open as well.

Ana's voice changed pitch from her normal tone to really high. It only happens when she's accused of something or ticked off. "As what?!" she shrieked.

"A spy" Blunt answered. _**This man is mental, no teenage should be working for the government… ESPECIALLY AS a FRICKIN' SPY!!!!**_, Ana spazzed in her mind.

"And if I refuse?" Ana warily questioned. _**Could he do anyway?**_, Ana scoffed mentally,_**arrest me for defending myself? Or erase my mind? HA!**_

"You'll be arrested for assault" Blunt answered. If one looked close enough you could see a faint smirk on Alan Blunt's face.

_**Old man said WHAT?!?!?**_


	3. Exploding Notes and Pinning Chases

It was a day after Ana's meeting with Alan Blunt. It was Tuesday morning and Ana walked into the school with a pissed off look. Her eyes flashed white. Her nutmeg slender hands were clenched. Ana's uniform tie was loose around her neck and white long sleeved button- up was untucked and the sleeves were rolled up to her biceps.

Tom and Alex were at their lockers when they heard the usual morning talking suddenly quiet down. Alex turned around and saw that the students of Brookland had parted to let someone through. That someone was Ana. For an instant, Alex could see Ana's eyes flicker a blinding white. Alex rubbed his eyes and looked again. Ana's eyes were the usual metallic brown. _I must be imagining things,_ Alex thought.

"Hey, Alex maybe you should find out what's wrong with her. I mean look at her. It looks like she saw her family massacred and is planning for revenge", Tom suggested. Tom had no idea how close he was to the truth.

"Tom, are you still playing the gory video game that gave you nightmares a month ago?" Alex asked accusingly.

"Maybe", Tom answered sheepishly.

Alex just laughed at the male beside him. But in the back of his mind the fact that something was bugging Ana bugged him. Alex knew Ana since she moved to Chelsea three years ago. He and Tom were the only ones that tried to get to know her. Yet, in the end they were just pushed away. It was as if it was for a legitimate reason, an odd one for sure. The only interaction the boys had with her was an occasional wave of hello unless one of them was paired with her in class.

"Alex? Alex? You okay?" Tom voice said pulling the young spy out of his thought.

"Yeah, I'm good" Alex answered. He waved Tom goodbye and ran after Ana. Alex quickly fell in step with the ebony beauty. It was then Alex saw how unique Ana really was. Her complexion was clear and make up free. Her eyes were piercing and seemed to look through you. Alex could see the ripples of muscles through the button-up she wore. There was one particular thing that made the African descendant stand out. It was her ability to never stand down. By her looks you would think she was a plain girl at just a glance. But you hear Ana talk, it's a different story. Sometimes she could be so calm it's soothing. At times she can be so loud that she can't be heard.

Alex's thoughts rambled on when he heard the voice of Ana.

"Can I help you, Alex?" she asked. The school bell rang indicating the start of 1st period. Both had the same classes so to Alex, it seemed easier to talk to Ana.

"Yeah, you can, Ana. What is up with you? Since the day you arrived you've been acting really weird. You push everyone away. Are people here that bad?" Alex questions curiously.

Ana stopped in tracks and stood there shocked. No one has ever asked her anything on what she was thinking or how she was. Just to here Alex fuming about her well-being made her happy.

A small smile crept onto her lips. She looked at Alex and sighed. "Maybe one day I'll tell you, Alex. One day…" she trailed on. Ana walked into class while Alex stood there confused.

First period math was a drag. Everyone in the back was dead asleep. Mr. Lestrange watched everyone with hawk-eyes. He didn't care if you slept but if you weren't quiet until the end of class he would go off. Ana gazed down at her paper nonchalantly. She had finished the math problem 20 minutes ago. Out of nowhere, a folded piece of paper landed on Ana's deck. She glanced up and saw it was from Lance Grumman, the 10th grade heartthrob. She unfolded it and read:

_Hey, Ana _

_I was wondering if you free Friday night._

_Lance G_

Ana chuckled and shook her head. It bad timing in life for her. She picked up her pencil and started writing back.

_Sorry, but no thanks._

Suddenly, the intercom went of. "**Alex Rider please report to the head office, you are checking out." **Alex stood up with his bag and left. The students started wondering why he left. So did Ana.

The rest of the day was simple. Ana had her five other classes: dance, chorus, English, History, and Biology. Lunch was the sort of the same. She usually sat with Alex and Tom, but Alex had left earlier. Tom kept rambling on about sports while Ana's mind was having flashbacks of the night before. She and Tom had met up with Alex after History.

It was now the end of the day and Ana was mounting her bike. She was riding past the futbol (soccer) field when a man clad in a navy suit approached her. He pulled out a card and handed it to Ana. She took it in confusion. It said:

_**Alan Blunt wants to see you at 17:45**_

_** Royal & General**_

_**Note will self Destruct in 6 seconds**_

Ana stared at the note in disbelief. She got off her bike and ran toward the soccer field where the area was large enough to avoid what seemed to a mini bomb. Everything started going into slow motion. Ana jumped the fence and ran as fast as she could. When the futbol came her way, she kicked ball so hard that it hit the goal and flung back. Then she saw Alex. All the time she had was 3 seconds.

"Alex! Give me a boost!", Ana screamed. Alex turned around and saw that something in Ana's hand was flashing red. He quickly understood and cupped his hands as she came closer. Ana's foot went on Alex's hands. Alex pushed up quickly as Ana jumped into the air. She flipped over Alex's head and threw the bomb-note like a Frisbee. It flew 12ft into the sky and finally blew up. It was firework words. It said MI6. Alex stared at Ana with a pissed look.

This only meant only one thing: RUN! Ana ran in the opposite direction of the school. Her legs pumped and her breath was become shallow. Alex's feet hit the pavement after her. The boys on the futbol team wolf-whistled after the two think they were going to hook up. Both of them across streets and through two-way shops. "Ana! Wait up!" Alex called to Ana. Ana kept running.

"_This always happens! Why does my past catch up with me? I didn't choose who I am! I didn't choose to be who I am", _Ana screamed in her head. She ran toward the dock that was close to the school. Just before Ana turned the corner Alex grabbed her wrist and slammed her into the brick wall of an alley. Alex pressed his arms on Ana's shoulders and pushed his upper body against hers.

"How the hell did you get a bomb that exploded spelling MI6?" Alex hissed. Ana has never seen this side of Alex before. So demanding, so threatening! Ana tried to push him off but failed.

"I can't! It's too complicated! You would just laugh or think I'm crazy" Ana yelled. This was the first time Alex has ever seen Ana vulnerable. Ana checked the watch on her wrist and cursed.

"Alex, I have to go! I'm gonna be late!" she cried. Ana gathered he strength and pushed the young male spy off of her and ran. This time Alex let her go.


	4. Surprise, Surprise

Ana walked inside her vacant house breathless. She had left her bike in front of the school when Alex had chased after her. MI6 had put all her furniture in her house but, the only thing that was missing was the family that used to live here with her.

_Why does it matter? They hated me anyway,_ she thought.

Ana climbed up the stairs and trudged into her dark purple room. She collapsed onto her purple and green zebra pillows that lay on her bed. Ana stared at the ceiling thinking about how Alex knew about MI6.

_Why did he care? I mean, really! No one really pays attention to what I do,_ she wondered.

She lazily got up and peeled off her sweat soaked uniform. She washed up and changed into a vintage Beckham jersey and jeans.

_It is about 5:30 in the evening. 17:45 means 5:45 after midnight in military time right? So, I have fifteen minutes left._

Ana grabbed her phone and keys while heading out the door. She walked past street lights, kids playing outside, and cars driving by. Finally, Ana reached the Royal and General building and pushed through the revolving glass door. A rush of frigid air gusted into Ana's hot face. The lobby was a plain gray room with the silver door for the elevator. Chairs were lined against the walls. The front desk attendant was a woman around forty with streaks of silver woven into black hair.

Ana headed to the desk, "I'm here to see Alan Blunt". The woman had a look of pity in her eyes. "His office is on the sixth floor" she answered. Ana's keen ears heard a whorl behind her. She eyes focused on the security camera. She blinked and her vision magnified to 60/60 like a lens of a camera. Ana blinked and her eyesight went back to normal. She entered in the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor and the elevator glided up. With a ding, the door slid open and Ana stepped out and walked through the dull hallways looking for Blunt's office.

At the end of the hall there was a plain wooden door with a name plate that said "ALAN BLUNT". Ana opened the door to see _another _plain room, but sitting at the desk was the same man that Ana met at her house and a woman that stood beside him sucking on a peppermint.

"Ahh, Ms. Disc. You're very punctual", Alan Blunt said, "Please take a seat". Ana sat on a black leather chair across the man. "So what do you need me for?", Ana questioned. "Straight to the point, then", the woman said. "First thing's first, this is Ms. Jones, head deputy of Covert Operations of MI6", Blunt says. Blunt stood up and pressed a button on the desk. The map behind him flipped and showed a huge screen with a photo of Ana as a baby in her mom's arms. Ana stared at the picture quizzically.

"Where did you get that?" she demanded.

"That isn't important," Ms. Jones replied, "what is, is that a school in San Marino, Italy controlled by the Italian Mafia is rumored to be teaching its students to kill and is brainwashing them to attack the world's security agencies."

"Why are you asking me to do?" Ana repeated. "We want you and your partner-"

"Wait, a partner?," Ana said surprised.

"Yes, he'll be here in about three, two, and one". The door swung open and in the doorway stood Alex Rider.

"A-Alex?", Ana stuttered. Ana's metallic brown eyes widen as stared at the boy.

"Ana! What in bloody hell are you doing here?", he shouts. He took the seat beside Ana wondering what was going on.

"Your friend here has agreed to be your partner for a mission" Ms. Jones states.

"I never agreed!" Ana yells.

"Well then, you will be sent off to a foster home and your secret will be told and Alex will go on this mission alone" Alan Blunt states, "He could possibly die, whereas if you were there you'd be able to help him."

Cityana stared at the two officials before her. Were they willing to actually risk the lives of two teenagers to go up against one of the strongest mafias in the world? _Of course! They're English!!_

Ana then looked at Alex. He's been with since she moved to Cheslea from the United States. She was so young and scared. He and Tom were the only ones that befriended her. She wouldn't be willing for what she considered her best friend to go out in peril when she could've been there to back him up.

With steely eyes, she focused on the two M16 operatives. "Fine, but here are my conditions. You will supply everything we need. And you _will_ give us 72 hours to get things straight. For what I see, M16 needs Alex and me, so if you want the world to be saved I suggest _you_ agree" Ana ordered.

Alan Blunt nodded and pulled out several files from his desk. Alex stared at Ana in disbelief. _How was Ana able to get one of the most inflexible, stubborn men in the world to agree to her obligations?_, Alex thought bewildered.

"Now, Antonio Massili has gone clear of charges multiple times from MI6, CIA, and Tokyo Special Forces. Rumors of the evil spy school started two years ago when Alex took down the hotel in space."

"That was you?! Alex! Why didn't you tell me?" asked Ana. "You two will go over this later but let us finish." Blunt said, "Massili got the idea after the United States found out that we had a teenage spy."

"What do you us to do?" Alex questioned.

The photo of Ana and her mom blinked out and a picture of a tanned brunette boy next to a tall man that was an exact version of the boy but with black hair.

"The brunette is Anthony Massili, Antonio Massili's only son. Your job is to attend the school the Italian Mafia established and get close to Anthony who attends the school. Alex, you are to become the boy's closest friend. Eat with him, go to parties with him. You are to be his ally, _no matter what._ Ana, you have to become his girlfriend. Both of are get enough evidence to get Antonio into jail." Ms. Jones informed.

"This should be easy for the both of you since you both speak German and Italian", Blunt said. He passed two manila folders and two white folders across the darkwood desk.

"One manila folder is on Anthony and the other is on his father. The white folders are on your alibis. Alex's alibi is Marcus Jalitti and Ana's is Anya Muscovy" Alan Blunt explained, "now we're done here and Smitthers' will meet you two at the airport before you leave in three days.

The two teens walked out in silence. "Why didn't you tell me?" Alex quietly asked.

"Do you really except me to tell you even I didn't even know?", Ana stated. "You still could have", he answered.

"It's too much to tell anyway," Ana sighed. "If we're going to be working together we have to be able to tell each other everything", the dirty blonde clarifies.

"You're right," Ana nods. "How about we go to Harrods, get some Starbucks, and talk it over?" offered Alex.

For the first time this week, Ana smiled.


End file.
